Chance Meetings, Fate Anyway
by imalistener
Summary: "You know, agreeing to come to this club with Stacie is starting to look like the best decision I ever made." "You're not the only one who thinks so." Expecting a night of boredom when she is dragged to a club with Stacie and her girlfriend, Beca's night takes a turn for the better. AUish - Beca was never a Barden Bella


**So i uploaded this story a couple of hours ago but it stuffed up so I'm going to try again! read and review and let me know what you think**

"Beca, promise me you'll come tonight. Because I'm such a lovely best friend, I'm giving you the option of meeting me and Aubrey there or I'll come to your dorm and drag your sorry ass to the club myself."

Beca sighed inaudibly into the phone; sure she promised Stacie that she'll go out with her to the new club that had recently opened just outside of campus – 'Fusion' it was called – but now that the night had arrived, the DJ 'suddenly' felt sick in her stomach. "Stace, I'm not feeling well, can't I come out another time?"

"Don't bullshit me Beca, I know you don't want to come and you're trying to think of an excuse to get out of going so toughen up DJ because I'm going to be at yours at 9pm so you've got about three hours to get ready. I strongly suggest you start moving your sorry ass."

"But Stace…" Beca began continuing her whining only to hear the dial tone as Stacie hung up on her. "Well shit." With little choice in the matter, Beca swung her legs out of bed, ignoring the death glare from her roommate and started to get ready before Stacie arrived with her dictator girlfriend.

xxxxxx

A little while later, Beca found herself sitting alone at the bar, nursing a drink in her hand – a classic jack and coke – as she scanned the room, spotting Stacie and Aubrey on the dance floor; the blonde dancing with her back to her best friend, gyrating her hips against Stacie as she gripped the girl's hips pulling her as close to her as possible. Rolling her eyes at the way Stacie could somehow cause Aubrey to unleash her own sexual nature, Beca turned back toward the bartender raising her hand for another drink as a couple of girls slid in next to her.

Not bothering to turn toward them, Beca pulled out her phone checking the time only to be disappointed by the fact that they had only been at the club for an hour and would no doubt, be there for much longer. Feeling as though she was being watched, Beca turned to one of the girls who was standing next to her and watching her actions; a blonde girl with a front fringe and her hand clasped around the girl standing on the other side of her.

"Can I help you?" Beca asked irritably.

"Umm no, I'm sorry for staring at you, I'm not a stalker, I have a girlfriend, you just look lonely and I was wondering if you had come with anyone or if you were here by yourself."

Beca smiled slightly at the kind nature of the girl, "Yeah, I'm here with my best friend and her girlfriend but they seem to be getting it on in the middle of the dance floor."

The blonde girl laughed, holding out her hand for Beca to shake, "I'm Jessica and this is Ashley, my girlfriend. If you want, you can come join us and our group of friends, we're sitting at one of the booths over there." As she spoke, she pointed over to an odd-looking bunch of people seated on the opposite side of the dance floor.

"Umm, sure, it makes me look less lonely I guess." Beca laughed slightly as she and Jessica with her friends, grabbed their drinks and made their way over to the booth. As Jessica slid into the booth next to Ashley, she began pointing to each person and introducing them to the DJ.

"Everyone, this is Beca. Beca, this is Cynthia-Rose, her fiancé Denise, that there is Fat Amy…"

Beca quickly cut off the girl, looking at Fat Amy, "Wait, you call yourself, Fat Amy?"

The Australian smirked at her and raised her glass in Beca's direction, "Yeah, so twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back."

Beca only laughed and leaned over the table, pumping fists with the girl as Jessica continued, "Next to Fat Amy is Emily, her boyfriend Benji, that there is his best friend Jesse and that's… wait guys, where's Chloe?"

Emily turned her head toward Jessica, intertwining her hand with Benji's whose arm was draped around her shoulder, "Last I heard she was on the dance floor with that blonde guy."

Cynthia-Rose turned her head toward the group, "Nah, she blew him off earlier, I'm pretty sure she just went to the bar again."

"Sounds about right," Jessica laughed as she intertwined her hand with Ashley's and leant her head on the girl's shoulder. "So Beca, what do you do?"

Beca smiled at the inquisitiveness of the girl seated next to her, "Umm, well itI work as an intern at Residual Heat and occasionally I take the overnight shift at the radio station on campus at Barden University."

"Wait you go to Barden?" Fat Amy burst into the conversation, continuing to speak only when she saw Beca nod, "So do we, we're all members of the Barden Bellas."

Beca's eyebrows shot up at Fat Amy's mention of the Bellas. "Really? My best friend and her girlfriend are in the Bellas; Stacie and Aubrey." The girls cracked up at the sound of the girl's names. At the sight of Beca's confusion, Cynthia-Rose leant forward, "Stacie and Aubrey finally together? Those two have been beating around the bush for so long that we all made bets on when they'd get together. How long have they been together now anyway?"

Beca cracked up laughing, "They've been together for about five months now, I think."

"Who's been together five months?"

Everyone turned around to face the person who spoke; Beca finding herself face-to-face with the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen in her entire life. Fat Amy cut in before she could embarrass herself by speaking; "Stacie and Aubrey finally got their act together and hooked up."

"Yeah guys, I hate to break it to you but I already knew. The girls didn't want to make it a big deal so they only told me and Stacie's best friend."

Everyone at the table besides Beca groaned at the gorgeous redhead's revelation as she laughed at their reactions before composing herself quickly, "Wait, who told you guys anyway?"

Beca raised her hand slightly, causing Chloe to turn towards her, "Uhh that would've be me, I'm Stacie's best friend." She held her hand out for the girl to shake however instead, Chloe squealed in excitement at the brunette as she slid into the booth next to Beca and threw her arms around the DJ. "Oh my gosh, you're the Beca Mitchell? It's so good to finally meet you!"

"Umm likewise?" Beca was thrown off a bit by the forwardness of the girl, awkwardly patting the redhead on the back before moving away slightly, not feeling as uncomfortable as she would've initially thought as the girl only moved closer toward her.

"Stacie has been 'dying' to introduce us for months, I can't believe we finally meet and they're not even here." Chloe pouted slightly causing Beca to start believing that she was possibly the cutest thing in the world before she smiled again and wrapped her arm around Beca's, which was resting against the table. "Wait, I haven't even introduced myself properly, I'm Chloe. Chloe Beale."

Beca laughed at the realisation that this bubbly girl was Aubrey's best friend and shook the girl's hand that was held out in front of her before allowing the redhead to wrap her arm around her own once again. "It's certainly been a pleasure being introduced to you, Miss Beale." Smiling at the giggle that emerged from Chloe as she quickly blushed and covered her mouth – hoping that the brunette hadn't heard her – Beca leaned in slightly, causing the girl's heart to thump in her chest as she felt Beca's hot breath against her ear, "I've heard quite a bit about you from Stacie; I mean your bubbly attitude precedes you but she forgot to mention that you were this beautiful."

"Well Aubrey never did say that you were this flirtatious," Chloe winked at her, "She did mention however that you're quite closed-off and a bit 'broody' but after meeting you, I beg to differ."

Beca smiled at her as she moved to rest her arm on the back of the booth – effectively putting her arm around the redhead who in turn moved closer to DJ and laced their fingers together – both of them ignoring the knowing looks shared by the other occupants at the table. "I guess there are just certain qualities that you bring out in me, Miss Beale."

xxxxxx

One jack and coke and three shots later, Beca was still sitting at the table with the group; currently mesmerised by the lustful look in Chloe's eye as she cuddled up to the DJ who in turn, tightened her grip on the redhead, "Are you sure we just met because even though this may seem oddly cliché, you seem really familiar to me." Chloe asked as she rested her hand on Beca's thigh, slowly tracing circles with her thumb, causing Beca's breath to hitch.

"You know, agreeing to come to this club with Stacie is starting to look like the best decision I ever made."

"You're not the only who thinks so." As she spoke, Chloe leant in and kissed Beca on the cheek; an action that didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the party.

"Ooh, look who already appears to be getting busy," Fat Amy jokily taunted as Denise leant into Cynthia-Rose laughing, "Why aren't you ever that cute with me?"

Beca laughed while the group continued to joke as Chloe blushed and turned, hiding her face in Beca's neck. Ashley cut in on the group's mocking, "C'mon guys, look at them, they've known each other for a few hours and are already acting like the world's cutest couple."

Chloe pulled her head from being tucked in Beca's nook, "Uhh guys, we're not a couple."

Fat Amy laughed at the startled look on both of the girl's faces at the mention of them being in a relationship, "Oh we know, Red but I give it a month, two months tops."

Chloe turned her head, looking at Beca to gauge her reaction only to see the brunette smiling back at her, gripping her hand supportively. Gripping her hand, fingers laced together, Beca looked around at the group of a capella singers surrounding her, already considering them to be close friends. As she reached for the phone in her pocket; Beca quickly responded to Stacie's text that her and Aubrey were leaving before she slid out of the booth causing Chloe – who slid out of the booth first then slid back in next to Jessica – to look up, slightly confused by the brunette's actions.

Beca smiled slightly at the girl, holding out her hand to the redhead; "A pretty girl like you shouldn't be sitting down all night," pausing and smirking at the rest of the group at the table, Beca once again locked eyes with Chloe, "Would you like to dance?"

Chloe only smiled, standing and intertwined their fingers as they headed to the dance floor, ignoring Fat Amy's catcalls and the knowing looks on the rest of the girl's faces.

xxxxxx

A short time later, Beca found herself in the middle of the dance floor, her hands on Chloe's hips as she danced with her back to the DJ, her hips grinding up against the girl's centre causing Beca to moan into her ear. "You know, you've got to stop doing that or I will have to leave early to take care of some business, with or without you."

Chloe laughed, turning toward the DJ, clasping their hands together and leaning in toward the DJ. "You're pretty handsy, aren't you?" Beca smiled, watching as Chloe instantaneously became flustered and bashful.

"What? Oh yeah… umm I uhh… I'm a pretty touchy-feely person or so I'm told, I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable." Beca only smiled as the girl continued to ramble, "I usually am only like this with my friends or people I really like and ugh, I'm probably making you super uncomfortable and now I can't stop talking."

Beca couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face, "I don't believe you'd ever stop talking anyway."

"Ha yeah, so I'm just going to back away before I embarrass myself further."

As Chloe turned to walk away from her, Beca instinctively reached for her wrist, pulling her back toward her and into her arms, smirking at the girl's obvious surprise, "You're not going anywhere until you answer this question for me. Am I a friend or someone you really like?"

Suddenly flustered by the proximity of the DJ, Chloe started to pull away again only to have Beca softly place her hands on the redhead's hips and gently pulling her closer again. "What are you talking about?"

The DJ smirked at her, "You said you're only touchy-feely with your friends or people you really like." She began tracing circles on the girl's hips, against the bare skin between Chloe's tight skirt and mid-riff top, "So Chlo, which category do I fall into?"

"You called me Chlo."

"So what if I did?"

"It's nothing, it's just not something many people do."

"Well I'm not 'many people', am I?"

Chloe smiled at the boldness of the girl in front of her, wrapping her arms around the girl's neck, and leaning in to kiss her on the cheek before resting her head on Beca's shoulder, pulling her closer as they began to sway to the music; "I guess not."

xxxxxx

"So what are the chances of me getting a second date with you?"

Chloe smiled against Beca's neck, murmuring softly, almost inaudibly, "That depends on how good of a kisser you are."

"I'll just have to show you then won't I?" Beca smirked faintly, moving her hands to cradle Chloe's face, her thumb tracing her cheek as she leaned in, Chloe's breath ghosting her lips. Chloe's eyes fluttered shut; "For the love of God, Becs, please do."

With that, Beca closed the distance between the pair, stroking Chloe's face with one hand and tracing circles on the girl's hip with the other while the redhead only pulled the DJ closer, her arms wrapped securely around Beca's neck.

Finally, after a few minutes, Beca pulled away from Chloe grinning at her, keeping her close to her body; "So what the chances of me getting another date?"

"Believe me, Becs, after that, you can look forward to many more dates."

"Perfect." With that, the brunette leant in for another kiss from the gorgeous girl in front of her.

xxxxxx

Back at the table, Emily and Benji watched the exchange between the pair while everyone else was either dancing or getting more drinks from the bar. Benji leant in toward Emily so that she could hear him as he tried to compete with the volume of the music.

"Do you think they're aware of the fact that they're slow-dancing in a club?"

Emily laughed and put her head on his shoulder as Benji placed a soft kiss on her forehead and wrapped both arms around her as she rested her body against him. "I doubt it, but they look perfect together, who cares if they're slow-dancing to an Usher song, it'll make their wedding more fun anyway if they had their first dance to an upbeat song."

"Hmm maybe. Wait, how are you already thinking about them getting married, they've literally only known each other for about three hours."

Emily sighed at the obliviousness of her boyfriend, turning her head slightly to look at him, "Benji, can't you see the obvious connection between them? Their best friends having been meaning to have them meet for ages and they instantly click within two minutes of officially meeting. And, from what I heard, Beca's a pretty closed-off person and yet she's the one who asked Chloe to dance and she let Chloe sit so close to her in the booth."

"But that's just Chloe being Chloe."

"But that's not just Beca being Beca. That's Beca under the effect of Chloe."

"Hmm, what do I get if I say you might be right?"

Emily laughed at his goofiness before leaning in and whispering in his ear, "You sir, get the satisfaction of walking me home to my dorm and giving me a kiss goodnight before leaving to head to your own, Star Wars themed dorm room."

"Mmm sounds perfect," they both laughed as they gave the other a quick kiss before cuddling up again in the booth, "I love you, Emily Junk."

"I love you too, Benjamin Applebaum."

"By the way, like I said… you might be right."

xxxxxx


End file.
